Rubies and Pearls
by ishala8
Summary: Six months after the war and the Fire Nation is in turmoil. There is a solution to the problem that will please everyone. That is, except a feisty waterbender and the nation’s young Fire Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Rubies and Pearls

**Author:** ishala8

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Rating:** T (content suitable for teens, 13 years and older)

**Word Count:** 2,160

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to its respective copyright owners. This is called a _dis_claimer for a reason.

**Summary:** Six months after the war and the Fire Nation is in turmoil. There is a solution to the problem that will please everyone. That is, except a feisty waterbender and the nation's young Fire Lord.

**Chapter Last Revised On:** 3/12/09

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Dancing with cheekiness and grace, the flecked flames were mesmerizing and served well to divert his attention from the dreary drawl of the nobles who sought him for a hearing. A restricted life did not suit the new Fire Lord well. During his three years of banishment, Zuko had grown accustomed to a free, independent life and now he found the palace suffocating.

It appeared as if everything was working together to smother him. Things as simple as the ceremonial robe he now wore or the Royal Advisor sitting at the foot of his dais combined in the vilest of groupings, creating a stifling atmosphere from which he held no chance of escaping.

The many colours of the fire wall rising in front of him – serving to obscure him from his subjects and give him an intimidating air – reminded him of his days of freedom. It was this rainbow of colours that brought back his days of training with the Avatar. Not six months had passed since the two had been given a firebending lesson by the dragons and yet it all seemed so long ago.

White flames reminded him of his Uncle and he frowned at the though of him serving tea to his customers back in Ba Sing Se. It was Iroh who should have assumed the throne and yet here was his nephew trying to reassemble the shattered pieces of his nation. At least the old man was happy and no longer burdened with the responsibility of raising an insolent teenager.

Green and yellow always went together each complimenting the other, just like the Avatar and his earthbending teacher were currently doing. Aang and Toph had taken it upon themselves to travel through the Earth Kingdom, tying up loose ends and cleaning the aftermath of the war.

The thirteen-year-olds saw carrying out their duty as gratifying. Aang freely basked in the attention given to him by everyone he met. Toph allowed him to get all the glory and pampering while she sought out her own kind of enjoyment competing in earthbending tournaments held in the towns and cities they passed through.

There were two other colours of flames mixed together with the rest, bringing balance to the mix. Plain like himself, the crude orange served to remind him of his imperfections as well as of the mistakes of his ancestors.

Finally, there was blue, the colour that brought forth memories of the two Water Tribe siblings. Just the day before, Zuko had received a letter from Kyoshi Island containing his invitation to Sokka and Suki's upcoming marriage. It was something for him to look forwards to – a change of routine, a chance for a friendly get together.

The fast approaching marriage woke memories of another such ceremony that had taken place mere days after the end of the war. It was at her grandmother's wedding to Master Paku at the Southern Water Tribe that Zuko had last seen Katara. Last he had heard of her, she was somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, ridding a small village from a deadly fever.

That was her life now. Without a place to call her home, she traveled all over the world helping wherever she could. Sometimes it was her healing abilities she put to use, helping the sick and injured from the war. At times, she used her advanced waterbending skills to protect caravans carrying food from one city to another, to clean polluted rivers and bring a livelihood back to the people deprived of it by Fire Nation factories build by Ozai or to act as a medium between feuding towns.

She never stayed in one place for long unless she happened to cross paths with the traveling Avatar. Her brother and friends at Kyoshi Island she visited only rarely, while her father and grandmother at the South Pole not at all.

Out of everyone, Katara seemed to be taking upon herself the hardest of tasks. Everything she did was in the name of the Avatar, raising people's support of him while he lounged back in Omashu joking with his childhood friend or in Ba Sing Se playing Pai Sho with Iroh. For a reason unknown to him, that behaviour enraged Zuko, but as Katara had made clear in the past, his opinion held no weight with her.

"…city's provisions are depleting because of the constant raids and the people start revolting when not provided with sufficient supplies for the winter…"

As Zuko's attention snapped back to the present, he was just in time to catch the words he had been dreading to hear among the nobleman's ranting. The wall of fire flared up signaling his anger before he managed to control his temper once more.

For the fourth time that day, he was hearing of raids to the east shores of his nation. Towns were attacked from both fronts. Pirates raided from the sea and outlaws attacked from the forests. The situation was getting out of control and no one had thought to brief him on it all waiting for him to learn about it from the mouth of a despairing governor.

His Generals held no trust in him and from what he had managed to learn that morning, they had taken it upon themselves to stop the attacks on the towns. It wasn't surprising that the failed as their movements had to be kept small and controlled as to not attract his attention. It was as if they were afraid that his involvement would only serve to make things worse.

Just because he was young, he wasn't incompetent, thing that many failed to realize until it was too late. He had no idea what he was supposed to do in order to prove himself to his own men. His everyday actions and decisions seemed to hold no weight with them even though they had helped save the country from either bankruptcy or war more than once.

With a sigh, he parted the flaming wall and descended from his dais. Many present in the room gasped upon seeing him. Some were repulsed by his scar, others shocked by his uncommon behaviour but most were startled to notice his youth.

"I'll see that soldiers are dispatched to Shu Jing with the task of protecting it," he stated calmly and in a voice that spoke of unquestioned authority. "Supplies to last you through the winter will also be provided."

"Thank you, my lord."

With that, the noble man bowed and retreated from the room. Looking around, Zuko saw one of the guards motion that there were no others in the waiting hall. With a miniscule nod, he turned to fix his gaze on the cowering generals.

"Explain," he commanded darkly before turning to take his seat once more.

"We are sorry, but we though that such small matters wouldn't concern his majesty," one of them blabbered.

Zuko seethed. "Half my nation being under attack is not a small matter."

His statement came out sounding calm but the inferno swirling around the room hinted otherwise. Realizing that they had made a mistake in predicting their lord's reaction to be indifference, they all composed themselves and bowed in apology.

"We are sorry, your majesty," said one of the older generals. "It won't happen again.

"No, it won't," agreed Zuko. "Now, would you mind explaining the situation? I believe that the raids started at the town of Shu Jing as well as the village of Jang Hui."

The generals stared. It seemed that their Lord was more informed than they had anticipated. Sitting themselves quietly, they proceeded to give him a full report of the happenings.

* * *

Right when the meeting ended, he refused any food brought to him by the palace's servants and summoned the Fire Nation Council. Comprising of twenty noblemen, all of high status and noble lineage, the Council held the second most power in the nation, answering only to the Fire Lord.

Once every member gathered in the meeting chamber, Zuko addressed the previous problem, demanding to learn more about it. Even though these men weren't responsible for warfare and tactics, they were experts in information gathering. Since they mostly acted individually, their findings didn't tend to reach the Fire Lord's ears until he, himself, requested it of them.

"The other nations view us with mistrust, your majesty," explained one of the younger men, having taken it upon himself to enlighten the young ruler. "The Water Tribes try but it's not the leaders but the people themselves who still harbour ill feelings towards our nation. Most merchants refuse to trade with us and that leads to a rapid decrease in goods coming into the nation.

"As a result, the prices rise in the market and the citizens struggle to make it through. That in turn causes them to take desperate measures and result to stealing as a means of providing for themselves. Their constant attacks together with the pirate raids and lack of goods entering the market causes others to rebel against the nation. Even though your generals have managed to keep the situation contained within the smaller towns and villages, it won't be long before its affects are felt in the capital."

"So our foremost problem is how to make the people of the other nations trust us," Zuko observed coolly.

This just didn't seem to be his day. He'd had an argument with Mai to start his day with and everything had gone downhill from then on. Zuko had never been lucky, that he knew, but this was even beyond unlucky.

"It's not as if their fears are unjustified, sir," answered one of the men. "The previous Fire Lords had been known for their trickery and cruel manipulation. No one truly believes that the peace treaty will be respected."

Zuko had to fight very hard to keep from groaning out loud. That had been the story of his life: him trying to be good and no one believing him. What did he have to do in order to make the world believe _this_time? Get blown off a cliff? That had done the trick the last time around!

The meeting went on for a very long while. Everyone kept throwing ideas around and there was always someone there to shoot them down. Two hours passed and they found themselves back where they've started. It seemed that this was going no where.

"There has _got_to be something we can do," whined a young man. "Maybe we've got something that they want. They can't forge metal; maybe their dependence on the product will help them overcome their fears."

"I'm afraid not," the Fire Lord stated calmly, "even though they are not firebenders, they have developed ways to forge metal by themselves. We've lived among them for too long and they have learned our secrets and techniques. Most of them have even been forced to do the job for us during the war."

The room was quiet. What their lord was saying made sense but no one could force their tired minds to come up with something better.

"Why don't you strengthen the treaty?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Swirling around, they all came face to face with the Dragon of the West. General Iroh was standing at the doorway with a steaming cup of tea in hand.

"Uncle," greeted Zuko. He hadn't heard of his uncle coming but a family reunion wasn't in order at the moment.

Iroh made his way across the room and took a seat at the short table that had been set out sometime during the meeting. Taking a sip of his tea, he looked at the waiting faces around him.

"It is not only the other nations that are in denial, the Fire Nation also refuses to accept outsiders," he explained. "What we need is someone to set the example, to show the people that they can get along."

"How?" asked Zuko quietly.

"You have to marry," the retired general stated simply.

His nephew's jaw literally dropped to the floor but he pretended to ignore it. If Zuko wasn't mistaken, this was the second time this day he was hearing about marriage. His argument with Mai had been somewhere along those lines.

"What do you mean?" he managed at last.

Iroh sipped his tea. "You have to set an example by marrying into another nation. That will both strengthen the peace and give your people a reason to get along with others."

"That is quite impossible," stated one of the nobles. "Our Lord can't marry a commoner and we all know that no princess survived the war."

"On the contrary…" Iroh let the sentence run off, letting them think that statement through.

"One did survive," said Zuko through clenched teeth.

His Uncle beamed. "She'll make an excellent Fire Lady, my Lord."

"Who?" asked the nobles anxiously and Iroh smiled at them.

"The daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, Princess Katara."

* * *

**Answers to Frequently Asked Questions:**

Some of the character ages in this fic, just so there are no misunderstandings:

Aang/Toph – 13

Katara/Suki/Azula – 15

Sokka – 16

Zuko – 17

Uncle Iroh – 65

**xXxXxXxXxX**

The time in which the Avatar Universe is set in kind of resembles older times when it was common for people to marry young. When dealing with political marriages, it has been known for children as young as five to marry so as to form alliances. Even though our characters marry at quite a young age, the plot has been planned so that the 'eww factor' is eliminated. I hope that satisfies you all.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

I've done my best to include as many new twists to the plot as I could in order to distinguish it out of all the other Zutara fics out there. If any of you have written a fic that is similar to mine, I swear that I haven't read it even less copied from it, but I beg for your forgiveness all the same.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Please let me know what you think so that I can improve in order to create a fic that all of you will enjoy.

ishala8


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Rubies and Pearls

**Author:** ishala8

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Rating:** T (content suitable for teens, 13 years and older)

**Word Count:** 1,195

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to its respective copyright owners whom most definitely exclude me.

**Summary:** Six months after the war and the Fire Nation is in turmoil. There is a solution to the problem that will please everyone. That is, except a feisty waterbender and the nation's young Fire Lord.

**Chapter Last Revised On:** 3/12/09

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Sitting on his vast bed with his head in his hands, Zuko thought back to the Council meeting. He didn't know if he wanted to congratulate his uncle for coming up with a way for them to overcome their problem or curse him to the ends of the Earth for throwing him in this predicament.

Yes, you guessed it, the Great Fire Lord Zuko, former Banished Prince of the Fire Nation, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai was sulking. It was perfectly justified for him no matter how you saw it. After all, he was still a teenager at heart even if he had been forced to become acquainted with the adult world all that much sooner in life.

He was pulled out of his self pitying state by a soft knock on his door and his uncle coming in after hearing his brief order to 'enter'. Iroh looked at his nephew sadly.

"Zuko, I know this is hard," he said as he walked to place a comforting hand on the Fire Lord's back, "but it's the right thing to do."

Zuko refused to look up at him. "What about Mai?"

His voice was so soft his uncle had to strain to hear it. When he did, he sighed.

"I'm sure she'll understand, Zuko," he comforted the boy he had come to love as his son. "There are some things that a ruler has to sacrifice for his country; love is often one of them."

"It's not like I ever asked for anyof this," replied Zuko bitterly.

To that, the Great Dragon of the West had nothing to say. When he had made his decision to turn down the position offered to him as the new Fire Lord he hadn't found his reasons selfish. Now he was beginning to have second thoughts.

He was an old man with no heir and no chance of ever producing one. That would have only served to ignite chaos within the nation as power hungry nobles saw his old age and childless state as a weakness on his part. They would all see it as a chance to grab power.

He believed in Zuko's abilities as a ruler and had entrusted him with the position knowing that he would never succumb to the Council's wishes to become a mere tool and figurehead to be molded to their will. He was strong and could handle the pressure. Now, however, he wondered if being strong enough to hold his own meant that he was strong enough to abandon everything he ever loved and cherished for a nation that had done nothing more than abandon _him_ in the past.

Both men startled when their brooding silence was interrupted by a brisk knock on the door. Briefly composing himself, Zuko admitted in his visitor. It was one of the Council members, standing tall and proud of himself.

Seeing the smug expression plastered across his face, the young Fire Lord wanted to start hitting his head on a wall. Whenever the Fire Nation Council accomplished something they thought to be praiseworthy it usually meant trouble for others, namely himself.

"My Lord, the summons have been sent out," he announced bowing low, the contentment at carrying out this task never leaving his face.

Zuko stood up to face him rubbing his face tiredly in the process. Anyone who cared to comment on his undignified behaviour didn't dare to do so and his defeated expression was left to pass unchallenged.

"What summons?"

His Lord's inquiry seemed to catch him unaware and the Council noble stared at him for a long while before managing to school his expression.

"But the summons to bring the Water Tribe Princess and her family here for the wedding, of course," the man replied assuredly before taking a look at his Lord's face and deciding that maybe it wasn't safe for him to linger around for much longer.

The noble just had time to close the door behind him before a fire ball collided with it and Zuko's outraged roar was heard throughout the palace. When did he ever agree to this? How could the low ranked fools of the Council assume that it was okay for them to decide his life for him?

When Iroh went to say something, he received a look that spoke of murder and like the Council noble, decided that it was safer to scurry out of the room.

Alone once again, Zuko felt his anger drain and become replaced by dread. The Fire Nation Council still believed themselves to be at the top of the world. What had they written in Katara's summons? If his assumptions were correct, he would be facing an outraged Waterbender before the week's end.

With a sigh, he collapsed on his bed and tried to think of a way to break the news to Mai. His relationship with his sister's childhood friend had begun to plummet downhill during the past month. It had all started when Mai began to feel threatened by the countless of noblewomen that surrounded Zuko where ever he went.

It wasn't as if he liked any of them or could help the fact that their fathers unleashed the girls on him by the hundreds. Mai, however, did not seem to grasp the fact that he was devoted to her. She demanded for action to be taken, that, preferably, being marriage.

Zuko wasn't ready for the commitment and didn't have time for it anyway. With the war's shadow not yet defeated he found himself unable to breathe from the strain placed on him. A wedding had definitely been at the bottom of the list up till now.

Now, he couldn't help but wonder what course of action his uncle and the Council would have suggested if he had already been a married man. Would they have resorted to asking for the Avatar's help? What would the thirteen year old have done? What would he do _now_? It _was _his girlfriend that they were talking of marrying off to him.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, Zuko stood up and went to grab his training clothes with the intension of blowing off some steam in a match with his uncle. The Dragon of the West was the only one who still offered a challenge to the young Fire Lord as his skills had vastly surpassed that of many others in the six months since the war's end. At the moment, he would do just fine as an opponent.

It was as he was tying the sash of his shirt that the door to his room burst open and a seething Mai walked in.

"Zuko."

That one word she uttered was his name. Spoken so quietly and in a voice that dripped with venom it signified that this was one of the rare times the impassive girl chose to show emotion.

Schooling his panicked expression, the person to which all of her anger was directed turned to face her. The burning flames in her usually expressionless eyes sent shivers down his spine but he showed her none of his discomfort. He _was_ the Fire Lord after all.

* * *

**Answers To Frequently Asked Questions:**

These first two chapters are only there so as to set the pace for this fic. The rest of the story will, hopefully, hold a lot more interest.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Please let me know what you think so that I can improve in order to create a fic that you'll all enjoy.

ishala8


End file.
